Too Deep In The Woods
by Yes this is my name
Summary: Armin has managed to tick off a few strong guys. It doesn't help that they think he's hot. Jean is BORED out of his mind by classes in the trainees, and is still swooning over Mikasa. YAOI BOYXBOY U NO LIKE U NO READ. JeanxArmin
1. Chapter 1

Armin felt his back slam into the wall behind him. He'd seen these two boys before. They weren't OLDER but they were considerably bigger than him. _The ONE TIME_ he walked somewhere alone, these two descended on him. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing to be beaten to a pulp, as usual. Instead, he felt a piece of cloth being shoved into his mouth and tied around his head. His eyes snapped open, his hands going to remove the fabric. The tallest boy snatched Armin's hands, spun him around and pinned him to the wall, face first. Armin felt the rough texture of another strip of cloth, binding his arms at the wrist.

Jean exited the classroom, leaving another lethally boring lesson. He decided to take a stroll back to his barracks to drop off his books. As he walked, he fantasized about beating up Jaeger, having Mikasa fall hopelessly in love with him, and, of course, joining the MPs. He was startled by a thud, several whispered curses, and then soft footsteps. In the twilight, it was hard to see much but silhouettes. Jean was curious (Damn him) so he followed the sounds, quiet as a panther. They made their way out of the training facility, deep into the forest, hidden. The dark figures in front of him set something down in the grass, and lit a lantern. Jean gasped, clapping a hand to his mouth. _This_ was _not_ expected.

The tallest of the two boys leaned down and removed the cloth from Armin's mouth. Armin flinched as the boy brushed Armin's face with the back of his hand. The smaller, black haired boy glanced around the clearing. He gave the taller brunette a thumbs up. The brunette immediately sat on Armin's stomach, straddling him. Armin's thin frame trembled. He brought his face close to Armin's and whispered,

"Scream all you like, we're too deep in the woods for anyone to find us." The taller boy grabbed the hair on top of Armin's head. Armin sucked in his breath. Then something unexpected happened. He leaned down and kissed Armin, who was too shocked to struggle. The brunette tugged Armin's trainee jacket off his shoulders, unfastened the strap across his chest, and began lifting his shirt. Armin began to struggle in earnest, unable to break the kiss or throw the heavier boy off him.

Jean's rage had grown as every second passed, and here it peaked.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean's rage had grown as every second passed, and here it peaked.

He picked up the nearest rock and threw it with all his might at the tall boy's head. His aim, for once, was impeccable. The rock hit the kid square in the temple, knocking him out cold. Jean jumped out into the light cast by the lantern, and punched the smaller boy, full force, directly in the face. The fierce blow knocked the black haired boy on to the ground. Jean scooped up Armin and fled in the direction of the Training Facility.

After several minutes of running, Jean stopped and set Armin gently down, untying his hands.

"Thanks." Armin's voice was quiet. "The one time I go somewhere without Eren…"

"Don't mention it."

Jean began feeling around for something they could use for a light. Armin pulled his jacket close around himself, buckling the strap across his chest.

"Are you cold?" Jean offered Armin his jacket.

Armin took it without comment.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Not really. I've got a few bruises and my wrists ache a little, but no major damage."

"Good." Jean paused. "Why- exactly – did they go after you?

"Well, first reason…" Armin blushed.

_My god, that's adorable._ Jean shook his head to clear it.

"About two weeks ago, the taller one asked me to sleep with him. He literally walked right up to me and said that. I turned him down, but, he obviously didn't give up on it…"

Armin's voice trailed off and they fell silent for several minutes.

"There's no way we're going to make it back in the dark. We'll have to spend the night out here." Jean plopped down next to Armin with a huff.

Armin held out Jean's jacket, and Jean took it, slipping it on quickly. It didn't help much with the cold. After a few minutes, Armin's head flopped onto Jean's shoulder. He almost pulled away, feeling uncomfortable, but realizing how cold the smaller boy must be, Jean gently slid his arms around the blonde's shoulders. Armin snuggled up closer in his sleep, and the pair slept soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jean awoke in the gentle light of dawn, he looked to his right and sprang up, blushing furiously. _What had he been thinking?!_ As Armin groggily opened his eyes and sat up, Jean turned away to conceal his flushed cheeks.

"We need to get moving."

Armin stood hastily.

"I'm ready. Uh, which way do we go, exactly?"

Jean scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Uh…"

"I'm sure we can figure it out. Can you help me climb that tree?"

Jean nodded and created a step with his hands. Armin hoisted himself into said tree and quickly clambered to the highest point he could reach.

"I can see the facility! Put a mark on the ground, so we won't lose the direction."

Armin quickly slithered down the tree, hesitating at the last branch.

"Can you catch me? It's a bit far to the ground."

"Sure."

Jean was not fully prepared, and as Armin fell, Jean stumbled backwards, the small blonde boy stretched out on top of him. They froze for a moment, breathless, faces inches apart.

"Sorry, I-"

Armin started to pull himself off Jean's chest, his hair brushing the taller boy's forehead. Before Jean realized what he was doing, his hand was tangled in the blonde hair, his other hand wrapped around the small torso, pulling it closer to himself. Jean bent slightly upwards. Their lips brushed. After a moment or so, Jean pulled away and stood, his face bright red. Armin sat up, flushed and shocked.

"Jean-"

"Let's head back." Jean turned to the mark he'd gouged in the mossy ground.

"Jean, I-"

"Come on."

Jean quickly strode away, Armin scrambling to keep up.


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally arrived back at the Training Facility, Eren, Mikasa and Marco were all hovering nearby the gate. Eren dashed over to Armin and began asking an endless stream of loud, accusatory questions. Marco slipped quietly over to Jean and gave him a gentle hug. Mikasa just leaned against the wall, looking slightly relived but still withdrawn. Jean realized this was the first time he had looked at Mikasa without his heart beating faster.

After the events in the woods, most everything returned to normal, and Jean didn't get a chance to talk alone with Armin for four days straight. He spotted his chance as Eren and Mikasa left lunch early, leaving the blonde alone at his table. Jean excused himself, striding over and sliding in next to Armin. Armin didn't look up, being entirely absorbed in a book. Jean hesitated, and deftly placed his arm around the small boy's shoulders. Armin looked up quickly, startled. Jean whispered in Armin's ear, and the blonde nodded in consent. Jean quickly returned to his seat beside Marco, his stomach now churning in anticipation.

That evening, Jean turned up early. Way early. An hour and a half early. Patience was not in Jean's character, but as he settled down to wait, he thought about what it would be best to say. He did not have a very eloquent way with words.

Armin arrived ten minutes late.

"I'm sorry-" He gasped out. "I had a hell of a time getting away from Eren. How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long."

Jean rested his head on the cold stone wall behind him. Armin approached cautiously and settled himself in front of the taller boy. There was a brief, awkward silence. The smaller boy opened his mouth to speak, but Jean stopped him.

"Armin-" Jean stared at his lap. "It took a very long time to think of the words to say this, so you'd better appreciate it. I-I…I like you. Like, kind of a lot." Jean stared really, really hard at his hands. A smaller pair entered his vision, grasping Jean's own. Jean looked up. Armin's bright blue eyes shone with joy. The taller boy leaned forwards.

It was a wonderful kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

At breakfast the next morning, Jean watched Armin drowsily from across the room. Armin sat silently while Eren yelled at Mikasa for something Jean's sleepy mind couldn't decipher. After about five minutes of this, the small blonde silently stood, unnoticed by the others at his table. Jean's groggy mind lost track of his whereabouts until he felt a small hand grasp his beneath the table. His eyes snapped up, instantly awake. Armin's eyes laughed at him, though his face betrayed nothing. The blonde began a friendly conversation with Marco, but Jean remained silent, drinking in the happiness he felt.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"C'mon, Jean, who is it?" Connie moaned, frustrated.

"I've already said, I'm not gonna tell you." Jean asserted firmly.

"Is she hot?"

"You could say that."

Jean felt a small smile creep across his face. Laying in his nearby bunk, Armin positively giggled. Connie whipped around.

"Do YOU know her?!"

"More or less."

"Well, we know Annie is WAY too good for HIM, and if she's HOT, we can rule out Sasha." Reiner had joined the conversation unnoticed.

"Hey!" Connie protested. Reiner raised his eyebrows and Connie blushed.

"I-I mean, don't- I- JUST- DON'T INSULT SASHA." Connie's face got redder, probably with embarrassment rather than rage.

"Look, we all know you like Sasha, but we're getting off topic here." Eren sat on his bunk, swinging his legs gently.

Armin could barely contain his laughter, and Jean sighed. This would be a long interrogation.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jean, get up. Everyone has left already, you're going to be late."

Jean blinked, waking up. Armin's face hovered above his, looking hurried and mildly annoyed. The larger boy reached up and pulled the blonde down to him. After a minute or so, Armin pulled away.

"You idiot," He hissed. "What if someone saw?"

"You said everyone had left!"

"It might've been an exaggeration, for all you knew!"

"Alright, alright."

Jean swung his legs over the side of his bunk and stood. Too quickly. He felt dizzy as all the blood rushed to his head, and he stumbled. Armin stepped in quickly and steadied him.

"God, Jean, can't you even walk properly?"

"Probably not." Jean grinned.

Annoyed by his joking manner, Armin turned away.

"Come on, we'll be late-"

The taller boy caught his wrist, stopping him.

"What do I care?"

He grasped the blonde boy's chin, turning the small face toward his own.

The kiss was broken off suddenly as Reiner opened the dormitory door. His face was instantly overcome with a smirk at the sight that greeted him.

"I see I'm interrupting. Teacher says 'get the hell to class.'"

He stepped out, shutting the door behind him. Armin stepped away, face burning.

"See you in class."

He took off. Jean grimaced.

Hopefully, Reiner could keep a secret.


	7. Chapter 7

They arranged to meet in the usual place, immediately after dinner. Jean glanced around uneasily, stepping stealthily. Reiner was reliable, but entertained by this sort of thing. Mainly the 'embarrassing the shit out of people' part. By the time he arrived, it was already mostly dark. As he turned the corner, he saw Armin already waiting for him. They talked for a nice long while, forty five minutes at the least, and, since it was Armin, Jean became very much educated about things he didn't care anything about. Eventually he just laid back and closed his eyes.

"And the- are you listening?"

"Not really. I just want to hear your voice."

"Really? Because I thought you just wanted to make out."

"Well, that'd be nice too." Jean sat up. "Whichever you prefer."

"You are such a jerk." The blonde scooted over next to Jean.

"Obviously. That's why you like me, right?" He put his arm around the small shoulders.

"And you're an idiot." The smaller boy snuggled in closer.

"Well, no denying that, but that's why we're perfect. Your genius compensates for my-"

"Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
